Rowena
by AnonAnnie
Summary: A few moments of the first year of Hogwarts. Written for the houses competition


House: Gryffindor

Year: 4 stand in

Category: Standard

Prompt: Founders

Word Count: 990

Note: Not really canon-compliant

* * *

Rowena couldn't help but reflect on the events that led to this moment as she walked down the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were currently in their first year of school opening and she could already see the future. It had taken her and the other three founders years of talking before they actually took action in opening the school and making it accessible for those who needed it.

Rowena had been mildly skeptical to being with, wondering if another school would benefit students or create an unnecessary competition. However, when she discovered that most United Kingdom students were either being shipped off to other countries to be taught or were educated at home. While the other schools were great schools, the long journeys and distance away weren't the most ideal. Being educating at home teaches the students a lot but it could miss the variety of specialist subjects if the parents aren't sure and don't bring anybody in. That knowledge alone pushed Rowena over the edge to help open this school and run the house which was then named after herself.

All of the current students were in class, learning and filling their minds with knowledge. The classes were small and most of the students were first or second years but Rowena could easily visualise the success of each student across the school and how Hogwarts would grow and help to educate the wizarding students in the UK.

A sound of thunder caught her attention and she stopped walking to look out of the window to watch the rain thundering down. Taking a few steps down the hall she looked out of a larger window to fully observe the way the rain hit against the ground and trees, the way the trees were pushes in the wind and the sound the threatened to deafen her. Rowena always loved rain. Had she not been at such a high position in this school she would have gone outside to enjoy the weather instead of just observe from inside.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Salazar's voice said from behind her.

She felt his warmth near her as he stood next to her and looked out of the window with her. "It is."

Salazar looked at her. "I remember when you used to run out every time it rained and get soaked."

Rowena returned his look. There was so much behind his eyes but he never let it show on his face. She gave him a small smile.

"That was then. There's no time to reminisce about the past now. We must focus on the future."

Salazar gave her an informal nod. "Helena's awoken from her nap. Helga is making her lunch now."

"Thank you."

Without another word, her fellow founder and a very good old friend walked off, presumably to where he had been walking too. Rowena wondered but did not ask. Instead, she changed direction to find her 18-month-old daughter.

* * *

Later on in the year, the weather had calmed down. No longer could Rowena distract herself with the rain or snow. Sunshine simply wasn't enough to occupy her mind and keep her from meeting the eyes of Salazar when she shouldn't be. That was one reason that she had been hesitant to open the school with him - they had a past. The two of them had attended school together and were in a relationship. Even to this day Rowena wasn't sure what sort of relationship they were in, besides, she couldn't imagine her last name being Slytherin.

It was a few weeks away from summer and the hottest day so far. After a little debating, Helga won and the students were allowed to go off timetable to visit the local village - Hogsmeade. They nearly didn't allow the first years but as there wasn't even a hundred students altogether, it was eventually deemed okay. All four of the founders were in attendance as well as the few professors they had accumulated to help teach.

This was a big day for everybody, it showed them how well they had taught the students by how they acted in stores and spoke to each other outside of the school. It was exhilarating to see how these students lightened up the village and how welcomed they were. This village is the type of place Rowena could get used to easily had she been living here. It was a lucky coincidence.

"No complaints yet," Godric informed her as he walked past and into another store.

Rowena beamed. Even though it was inevitable that at least one complaint would arise - it was statistics - it was nice to know that it was instant. With all of the scenarios she went over, this wasn't one she fully expected. It was still early in the day but she had a positive outlook.

"Enjoying yourself?" Salazar asked as she snaked up behind her.

"Aren't you?" she replied smoothly.

He smiled at her response. "You're playful today."

"And you're sneaky."

Salazar didn't respond instantly which made her glance over at him. She sent him a questioning look. "I wasn't expecting you to be so... relaxed."

Rowena looked back out to the street. "I'm not always over-thinking everything."

"That I did know."

Rowena turned and gave him a small smirk. "I wasn't referring to that," she commented knowing exactly what he was currently thinking.

"A gentleman can hope."

A scoff left her lips. "Gentleman is not a word I would use, Sal."

Salazar stepped closer. "Intense? Ambitious? Sexy?" he supplied.

Rowena pretended to think. However, before she was able to respond she noticed a first year crying. "Oh..." she trailed off as she walked off.

"Later?"

"You'll see," she teased before changing her focus.

That was the first of many overwhelmed students who had spent too long in the sun and eating candy. They'll have to rethink allowing first years in the future. However, they would definitely make visiting Hogsmeade a tradition.


End file.
